I want you bad
by dragby-10
Summary: un chico nuevo llega a berck y va a traer algo de problemas en el la relacion de hipo y astrid ellos podran seguir siendo novios pasen y lean dragby-10
1. i want you bad

_**Hoooola chicos es bueno estar de vuelta miren solo quería dar unas instrucciones **_

_**1 estoico no ha muerto (¿?: siiiiii) (dragby: ¡cállate!)**_

_**2 con los años hipo se ha desarrollado mucho y su cuerpo está bien tonificado (¿?: muyyyy tonificado) (dragby: ¡cállate!)**_

_**3 el idiota que está hablando no se ira así que ténganle paciencia ok (¿?: si ténganme paciencia) (dragby: $%%&! **__**¡"$ ¡lárgate!)**_

**I want you bad – Chico Nuevo**

Bueno después que hipo y chimuelo derroto a drago y al alfa todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Hipo estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente hasta que escucha que alguien estaba saltando en el techo

Hipo: ay ahora no (dijo acomodándose entre las sabanas)

Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido solo que más fuerte

Hipo: ok ya, ya voy

Salió de su cama se puso su camisa y su armadura y bajo las escaleras vio que sus padres no estaban en la casa así que salió para ir a ver a su dragón

Hipo: buenos días señor mandón

Chimuelo rió e hipo lo imito

Hipo: vamos amigo vamos a practicar tu vuelo

Después de una hora de practica volvieron a berck vieron que todo el pueblo estaban reunidos en el puerto

Hipo: creo que hay visitas chimuelo

Chimuelo gruño

Hipo: vamos a ver

Fueron a la playa

Hipo: hola papá quien es (viendo el barco)

Estoico: no lo se

Hipo veía algo extrañado a su papá él siempre sabía quién nos visitaba y quien no

en eso vieron que alguien salia del barco era

_**(¿?: ¡YO!) (dragby: no te dije que te largaras)**_

Era un chico alto rubio ojos verdes

Estoico: quien eres y que quieres

El chico iba a responder pero un hombre rubio ojos cafés contesto

¿?: Perdonen si fuimos algo descorteses me llamo Hakon Black y él es mi hijo Harek Black

Estoico: un gusto soy estoico Haddock y él es mi hijo hipo Haddock

Hakon: es un verdadero honor conocer al entrenador de dragones pero no vine para eso quiero que nuestras tribus se unan

Estoico: pero solo tengo un hijo y es varón

Hakon: si pero hay una jovencita aquí que tiene una muy buena reputación y he oído muchos rumores de ella

Hipo: así de quien se trata

Hakon: Astrid Hofferson


	2. prometido

_**Lo siento lo siento lo siento mucho chicos pero eh estado muy ocupada con en el colegio y todo mis calificaciones no iban nada bien y mis padres me castigaron pero mejore y mucho ahora estoy aquí y tratare de subir historias todos los viernes**_

_**(¿?: Estas segura recuerda que este jueves empiezas exámenes) **_

_**Yo: y alguien te pregunto a ti **_

_**¿?: No me vas a golpear**_

_**Yo: no da igual eres como la p en la palabra psicología **_

_**¿?: ¡A SI!... ¡OYE!**_

_**Yo: y recién te das cuenta que es un insulto **_

_**¿?: Al menos yo no soy inmune a los zombis**_

_**Yo: -_- al menos sabes que es ser inmune **_

_**¿?: Si…. No **_

_**Yo: -_- mejor sigamos con la historia si**_

**En el capítulo anterior **

¿?: Me llamo Hakon Black y él es mi hijo Harek

….

Hakon: quiero que nuestras tribus se unan

…

Hakon: Hay una jovencita aquí que tiene una muy buena reputación y he oído muchos rumores de ella

Hipo: así de quien se trata

…..

Hakon: Astrid Hofferson

**I want you bad**

Hipo: ah genial (lo dijo con una forma algo seria) si me disculpan me tengo que ir

Hipo subió a chimuelo y se fueron a la cala

**Pov Astrid **

Estaba terminando de entrenar iba a ir a mi casa para dejar mi hacha en mi cuarto y alimentar a tormenta

Astrid: ya llegue mamá

(Madre de Astrid) Erza: Astrid ven por favor

Fui a la sala para encontrarme con mamá y **¡HAY NO! **

Astrid: un gusto señor Black

Hakon: hola Astrid has crecido mucho lista para conocer a tu prometido

Astrid: si (algo nerviosa)

Hakon: él es mi hijo Harek, Harek que esperas saluda a tu novia (dijo alegre)

Harek se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Astrid y, la beso en la mejilla

Hakon: se supone que es tu novia (algo serio)

Harek: tengo que conocerla bien primero, padre

Hakon se enojó por lo que dijo Harek, pero lo dejo así

Astrid: me tengo que ir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer ¡adiós!

Hakon: Astrid, espera

Astrid no lo tomo en cuenta y se marcho fue a la cala donde conoció a chimuelo y encontró a hipo acostado en el césped con los ojos cerrados ella se acercó hipo sintió que alguien lo estaba observando y abrió sus ojos cuando vio a Astrid los volvió cerrar

Astrid: hipo déjame explicarte

Hipo: no tienes nada que explicar ya lo escuche todo

Astrid: quería decírtelo pero no encontré como

Hipo: ¿sabes qué? Déjalo así (hipo subió a la espalda de chimuelo y se va del lugar dejando a Astrid atrás)

Astrid: hipo, espera

Astrid siguió a hipo pero hipo no se había dado cuenta que se dirigía hacia una tormenta un rayo cayó en la cola de chimuelo provocando que hipo perdiera el control de chimuelo

Hipo: AHHH (grito)

Astrid: ¡HIPO! (grito)

Fue al rescate de hipo pero la cola de chimuelo golpeo a tormenta provocando que Astrid se cayera; y ambos caen al agua

_**¿?: Astrid es mi heroína**_

_**Yo: lo dice el niño que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad**_

_**¿?: Tengo mis problemas**_

_**Bueno chicos un trato si recibo más de cinco comentarios buenos hago en siguiente capítulo mañana **_

_**Bueno para la próxima ósea mañana; bueno **_

_**¡CHAO CHAO!**_


	3. sentimientos

_**Hola chicos he contado los comentarios y solo fueron tres pero como ustedes me caen bien voy hacer la historia **_

_**¿?: No que también quieres remediar por lo que no has hecho ni una sola historia en más de un mes **_

_**Yo: O_O…. Sigamos con la historia **_

**En el capítulo anterior**

Astrid: hipo déjame explicarte

…

Hipo: no tienes nada que explicar

…..

Hipo: no tienes nada que explicar

Astrid siguió a hipo pero hipo no se había dado cuenta que se dirigía hacia una tormenta un rayo cayó en la cola de chimuelo provocando que hipo perdiera el control de chimuelo

….

Fue al rescate de hipo pero la cola de chimuelo golpeo a tormenta provocando que Astrid se cayera; y ambos caen al agua

I want you bad

Hipo estaba inconsciente cuando sintió algo húmedo en su cara despertó

Hipo: chimuelo amigo me alegro de que estés bien (se levantó con ayuda de chimuelo)

Hipo: ah mi cabeza…. Que paso (recordó todo lo que paso con Astrid) ASTRID (vio que Astrid estaba inconsciente)

Fue a una cueva que estaba cerca de ahí; cuando estaba en la cueva acostó a Astrid en el suelo y vio que tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo

Hipo: ¡CHIMUELO VEN RAPIDO! (chimuelo corrió hacia donde estaba su jinete)

Hipo saco una bolsa que tenía en la montura de chimuelo saco unas vendas y alcohol para curar la herida de Astrid cuando termino dejo a Astrid que descansara un poco

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando hipo decido entrar a la cueva Astrid todavía estaba inconsciente hipo se acercó a ella

Hipo: no importa si estas comprometida o no yo siempre te amare y luchare por ti no importa que me cueste la vida estaré contigo para siempre (después de eso hipo le dio un beso en los labios) descansa

Eso fue lo último que dijo y se fue a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente **

Astrid despertó pero de algún modo logro escuchar todo lo que dijo hipo cuando ella estaba inconsciente; se levantó y vio a hipo dormido bajo un árbol con chimuelo. Astrid se acerca vio que hipo tenía algo de cabello en sus ojos Astrid le hizo a un lado el cabello para ver sus ojos todavía cerrados

Astrid: si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo y que tanto quisiera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla la cual quisiera despertar pronto y estar contigo para siempre (susurro y beso la frente de hipo y se va)

Pero Astrid no sabía algo; hipo estaba despierto y espero a que ella se fuera, abrió los ojos y pensó en lo que Astrid había dicho y sobre todo en la discusión a que habían tenido en la cala

Hipo: fui un idiota al no escucharla (susurrando)

Siguió a Astrid para aclarar las cosas, vio que Astrid estaba en el lago lavándose un poco _**(¿?: de porsiacaso estaba en ropa interior así que ¡NO PIENSES MAL!)**_

Hipo vio que una anguila roja se acercaba a Astrid

Hipo: ¡ASTRID CUIDADO! (voltio y vio la anguila y trato de salir del agua pero la anguila la estaba alcanzando)

Hipo: ¡CHIMUELO! (grito hipo) (chimuelo lanzo una bola de plasma haciendo que la anguila se fuera)

Astrid salió del agua con ayuda de hipo después de que salió hipo la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo

Hipo: estas bien no te paso na… (Astrid lo hiso callar plantándole un beso en los labios)

Astrid: si estoy bien (después del beso)

Hipo: ah bueno me alegro (algo triste después del beso y se marchó)

Llego la tarde e hipo estaba cazando con una lanza algo de pescado estaba algo distraído (pensando: porque, porque tuvo que ser así) cuando iba a sacar el pescado de la lanzase corto la palma de la mano

Hipo: ¡AH GENIAL! MUY BIEN AHORA QUE TE HISE THOR PRIME ME QUITAS A ASTRID AHORA ME QUEDO ATRAPADO EN UNA ISLA CON ELLA CON LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO PERO… que no me corresponde (después de gritarle al viento se miró la herida se sacó el chaleco y lo daño para así ponérselo como venda para taparse la herida)

Fue a la cueva para hacer una fogata y cocinar los pescados. Astrid estaba en la playa acariciando a chimuelo cuando vio que hipo había regresado fue a la cueva

Astrid: hola

Hipo: hola (algo concentrado con lo que estaba haciendo)

Astrid vio que hipo tenía una venda en la mano

Astrid: que te paso en la mano (algo preocupada)

Hipo: ¡ah! no es nada

Cogió la venda que tenía en el brazo y tomo la mano de hipo para vendársela bien

Astrid: espero que algún día me puedas perdonar (terminando de vendarle la mano para después darle un beso en los labios para después irse a dormir)

En eso hipo jala del brazo y le da un beso Astrid después del beso se sonrojo. Hipo va y hacia la fogata y ve que Astrid iba a entrar a la cueva

Hipo: oye (llamo a Astrid)

Astrid: si (aun sonrojada)

Hipo: (pensando: te amo) hasta mañana

Astrid: descansa hipo (entrando a la cueva)

Hipo: (pensando: que idiota) (suspira)

Astrid ya estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cueva donde hipo estaba parado. Hipo se acercó a Astrid y se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazo por detrás

Hipo: te amo (le susurro)

_**¿?: Fue hermoso (aplaudiendo y llorando)**_

_**Yo: estas llorando O_O**_

_**¿?: NO solo tengo algo en el ojo **_

_**Yo: si lagrimas **_

_**¿?: -_- graciosa **_

_**Yo: =)**_

_**Bueno chicos espero que les allá gustado nos vemos en viernes no olviden comentar eso me ayuda a inspirarme por si cierto gracias por todos los comentarios y saludos para México y todos los países que ven mis historias ya saben que ustedes son los únicos que me inspiran **_

_**¿?: Al igual que cuando estas en la ducha **_

_**Yo: estoy en un momento sentimental has el favor de callarte si **_

_**¿?: Ya pero no me grites **_

_**Yo: bueno les mando saludos a: **_

Astrid hofenson5757

videl.S.S

tormenta777

Sara

Astrid y heather

GalyDann

Caths . Scurt . 57

_**Que fueron los que comentaron gracias chicos por darme su apoyo y también a todos los demás que no comentan pero si ven mi historia al igual gracias un abrazo y un beso desde Ecuador **_

_**LOS QUIERO**_

_**COMENTEN **_


	4. un barco

**I want you bad **

Astrid despertó y vio que hipo estaba atrás suyo abrasándola eso hiso que Astrid se sonrojara un poco hipo estaba despertando y vio que Astrid estaba despierta

Hipo: ah mm… yo

Astrid: shhh (poniendo un dedo en los labios de hipo)

Los labios de hipo se iban acercando a los de Astrid hasta que

Hipo: que es eso (camina hacia la entrada de la cueva) es un barco

Astrid se acercó a hipo, hipo estaba sonriendo y viendo hacia donde estaba el barco lo cual Astrid se dio cuenta de esto.

Astrid: que (susurró) ¡HAY NO! Hipo estás loco

Hipo: es la única forma de escapar (tratando de convencerla)

Astrid: hipo no sabemos que intenciones tienen estas personas y tú quieres subirte a ese barco estás loco

Le dijo dándole la espalda, cuando giro para seguirlo regañando vio que hipo estaba en camino hacia el barco y hacia su muerte. _**(¿?: Según Astrid XD) **_

Astrid: ash es increíble que me haya enamorado de un cabeza dura como él (dijo a regaña dientes)

Astrid siguió a hipo hasta el barco, chimuelo la vio y la siguió también.

Astrid: estás loco

Chimuelo: grrrrr (traducción: y recién te das cuenta de eso)

Hipo: esta es la tercera vez que me lo dices

Astrid: si te lo digo es por algo no crees (enoja con él por lo que había hecho)

Hipo: ya tranquila todo va estar bien

En eso abre una puerta y la espada de un pirata no muy contento de verlos hay, estaba frente a él asustándolo un poco _**(¿?: MUCHO) **_

Hipo: ah jiji…nosotros ya nos íbamos (cogiendo a Astrid de los hombros haciéndole señas para que corra)

Cuando iban a correr el pirata los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza haciendo que los dos cayeran desmayados

Cuando hipo despertó, vio que los dos estaban atados a un mástil y Astrid no estaba tan feliz

Astrid: sigue a hipo decían, va ser divertido decían, no te van a amarar a un mástil para que esperes tú tan lenta y dolorosa muerte ¡DECIAN! (dijo enojada y sarcásticamente) _**(¿?: muy sarcásticamente) **_

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hipo levanto la vista y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado y a la vez feliz

Hipo: ¡Camicazi!

Camicazi: ¿hipo?

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicos perdón pero como les había dicho el perdedor que siempre está que se inter pone en la historia estoy en época de exámenes espero que lo entiendan y pues es por eso y pues tengo que poner más empeño en física (odio esa materia) en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y por cierto (llego diciendo eso ya dos veces nah da igual) quiero enviarle saludos a **_

_**Marie Evans **_

_**Gracias por las instrucciones te lo gradezco mucho un abrazo inmenzo espero que la estes pasando bien cuídate y gracias por comentar **_

_**Y también a ti que estas leyendo esto gracias por el apoyo **_

_**Chau chau COMENTEN **_


	5. buenos amigos y un hermano

_**Hola chicos tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi computadora pero ya la hice arreglar así que todo está bien, ah y ya tengo vacaciones así que puedo hacer historias cuando se me antoje (¿?: pero solo hasta el 12 de octubre) ¡CALLATE! Si no arruines el ambiente solo dejen en los comentarios si quieren que suba capítulos seguidos, eso sí (¿?: otra vez con el soborno) ¡CALLATE! tienen que dejar más de tres comentarios para que suba el fic mañana ok ahora vamos con el capítulo.**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Hipo: (camina hacia la entrada de la cueva) es un barco

Astrid: que (susurró) ¡HAY NO! Hipo estás loco

…

Hipo: ya tranquila todo va estar bien

…

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

….

Hipo: ¡Camicazi!

Camicazi: ¿hipo?_**. **_

**I want you bad**

Camicazi lo desato para después abrazarlo

Camicazi: que bueno verte y que haces aquí

Hipo iba a hablar, cuando alguien hizo un ruido como si se estuviera aclarándose la garganta, hipo bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una Astrid no muy contenta no porque estuviera incomoda. _**(¿?: Sino por la vista XD) (Yo: ¡deja de meterte en la historia!) (¿?: ¡OK! ya me callo)**_

Hipo: perdón Astrid (desatándola)

Camicazi: ¿¡Astrid!? Astrid Hofferson

Astrid: la misma

Camicazi: parece que los rumores si eran ciertos no es así domador de dragones (poniendo una mano en el cabello de hipo desordenándolo)

Hipo: si (sonrojado)

De pronto hipo recordó algo muy importante

Hipo: ¡CHIMUELO!

Camicazi: ¿quién es chimuelo?

Hipo: mi dragón

Pirata: hablas de él (señalando a chimuelo el cual estaba al lado suyo comiendo un pescado)

Hipo: chimuelo (abrasando al dragón) donde estabas (dijo se parándose del dragón)

Pirata: donde nosotros guardamos los pescados tuve que sobornarlo para que venga

Hipo: chimuelo (mirando al dragón un poco enojado con el)

Chimuelo: grrrrww (traducción: que tenía hambre)

Hipo: en fin gracias por traerlo y ¿quién eres?

Pirata: soy Ethan, de nada y perdón por el golpe no sabía que Camicazi te conocía

Camicazi: Ethan es mi hermano

Hipo: ¡que!, pensé que eras hija única

Camicazi: el nació cinco años después que yo él tiene quince y yo veinte

Ethan: íbamos hacia berk, Camicazi quería verte

Camicazi: solo era para recordar buenos tiempos (mirando a Ethan no muy contenta) _**(¿?: jaja hablo de más)**_

Hipo: bueno ya estoy aquí así que si ibas a berk nos puedes llevar

Camicazi: claro

Ethan: bueno, ya está anocheciendo así que los llevare a sus cuartos

Camicazi: lleva a Astrid a su cuarto yo voy con hipo

Ethan: ok hermana (con una sonrisa pícara)

Camicazi: eres un tonto hermano

_**Al fin termine y son las 0:39 en Ecuador bueno espero que les allá gustado. **_

_**COMENTEN**_


	6. confesiones

_**Holaaaaaa chicos y chicas (¿?: aleluya mencionas a las chicas) (yo: creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre meterte en la historia) (¿?: …. O_O) muy bien seguimos gracias por los dos comentarios **_

_**Les agradezco a:**_

_**perses19: gracias por seguir la historia, un beso y un abrazo inmenso.**_

_**Astrid hofenson5757: gracias por el comentario, y por si al taradito que siempre me interrumpe es fan tu yo y no se le gusta tu manera de ser (¿?: CALLATE (sonrojado)) XD saludos =). **_

_**(¿?: Bueno ya estuvo disfruten la historia (sonrojado)) (Yo: ya que lo dices tomate hirviendo)(¿?: CALLATE)**_

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

Camicazi: Ethan es mi hermano

….

Ethan: íbamos hacia berk, Camicazi quería verte

….

Camicazi: lleva a Astrid a su cuarto yo voy con hipo

**I ****want****you****bad**

Camicazi llevaba a hipo a su cuarto para que se sintiera en casa _**(¿?: pero es un barco) (yo: no causa gracia -_-) (¿?: a ti nada te causa gracia) (yo: ver mi puño en tu cara me va a causar gracia si no te callas) (¿?: O_O). **_

Hipo: gracias por las molestias

Camicazi: no es nada todo por un amigo (alboroto su cabello una vez mas)

Hipo se sentó en la cama algo triste, y Camicazi noto eso.

Camicazi: que pasa

Hipo: Astrid

Camicazi: que paso con Astrid

Hipo: la amo

Camicazi: pero que te preocupa

Hipo: que ella se va a casar con otro

Camicazi: yo…. No sabía lo… siento hipo

Hipo: no es nada (dijo mientras se le estaban saliendo unas lágrimas)

Camicazi lo abrazo, pero no sabían que Ethan y Astrid estaban en camino al cuarto de hipo, Astrid abrió la puerta y…

Hipo: ¡Astrid! (separándose del abrazo)

Astrid no lo escucho y se fue.

Camicazi detuvo a hipo antes de que el saliera por Astrid.

Camicazi: dejala

Hipo: pero… (Fue interrumpido por Camicazi)

Camicazi: tranquilo yo hablare con ella

Camicazi fue ver a Astrid la cual estaba en su cuarto llorando.

Camicazi: Astrid (susurro)

Astrid: que quieres porque no estas con el tal parece que se ven muy bien juntos (dijo con mucha amargura)

Camicazi: Astrid escúchame (fue interrumpida por Astrid)

Astrid: no tu escúchame (susurro) ¡YO YA NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL ASI QUE LARGATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! (grito Astrid con lagrimas en los ojos)

Camicazi se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación.

Camicazi: él te ama Astrid solo piénsalo, si (dijo para después marcharse y dejar a Astrid sola en su cuarto)

Camicazi fue a donde estaban Ethan e hipo esperando

Camicazi: hipo (trataba de disculparse pero hipo la interrumpió)

Hipo: ya escuche los gritos

Ethan: en realidad lo sentimos hermano

Hipo: no tranquilos yo voy hablar con ella

Camicazi: pues eso tendría que ser mañana es solo para que lo piense

Ethan: mañana en la mañana llegaremos a berk tal vez te podrías reconciliar con ella ahí

Hipo: si gracias chicos… por todo

Camicazi: no es nada

Ethan: todo por un amigo (abrazando a Camicazi y a hipo)

Camicazi: oye esa es mi frase

Ethan: soy tu hermano es como, que lo dijeras tu… más o menos

Los tres se rieron

Camicazi: bueno ya es casi media noche ahí que ir a dormir

Ethan: no vienes (le dijo a hipo)

Hipo: ya mismo voy… tengo que pensar

Camicazi: bien (tomo del brazo a Ethan haciéndole entender que lo dejara solo a hipo)

Ethan y Camicazi: descansa hipo

Hipo: igual

Hipo vio una guitarra que estaba cerca de una silla, miró para ambos lados para ver si no había nadie, cogió la guitarra y empezó a cantar.

Ya son algunos días tirado en el suelo  
contando las grietas en el techo mirando hacia el cielo  
Ya son algunos días, me parecen años  
que no me arreglo, no me peino, no me baño.

Ya son algunos días, creo que semanas  
que no tengo las fuerzas, ánimo, ganas  
ya son algunos días que llevo en esta ropa  
impregnado en el adiós que salió de tu boca  
y me he quedado helado, parado, plantado,  
preguntándome mil veces como fui tan tarado  
como pude permitir que me ganara el orgullo  
como pude dejarte ir sin decirte que soy tuyo y ahora,  
estoy pagando ese error bien caro  
recordando a cada rato que no estas a mi lado  
como un pez fuera del agua, como un pez fuera del mar  
ahogado sin cariño y sin poder respirar...respirar

CORO  
En cada paso que doy, en cada dirección que voy  
me haces falta como aire al respirar  
voy tropezándome en recuerdos, casi loco casi cuerdo  
me haces falta como aire al respirar

Y me debato entre loco y cuerdo  
tratando de olvidar pero atrapado en tus recuerdos  
de tus caricias, tus sonrisas, tus miradas  
de la forma tan sexy que susurras tus palabras  
de tus arrebatos, de tus locuras,  
de tus peleas, celos y ternuras  
de ese perfume que un día se pegó en mi piel,  
de ese perfume que un día se tomó mi ser

Es que no entiendes aquí estoy mal  
lo que antes era dulce ahora me sabe a sal  
no quiero las malas, no quiero las fiestas,  
no quiero ni amigos,  
no quiero divertirme si no estoy aquí contigo  
y no preguntes, no hay explicación  
mi corazón está nublando toda mi razón  
yo solo sé que para mí amarte es vital  
como el aire en mis pulmones... al respirar...al respirar

CORO  
En cada paso que doy, en cada dirección que voy  
me haces falta como aire al respirar  
voy tropezándome en recuerdos, casi loco casi cuerdo  
me haces falta como aire al respirar

Porque cada célula de mi cuerpo se alimenta de tu amor  
porque cada minuto sin ti es vivir en el dolor  
En cada paso que doy, en cada dirección que voy  
me haces falta como aire al respirar  
voy tropezándome en recuerdos, casi loco casi cuerdo  
me haces falta como aire al respirar

Hipo fue a dormir pero no sabía que Astrid lo estaba espiando, Astrid regreso a su cuarto pensó en lo que le había dicho Camicazi y en lo que le diría a hipo en la mañana.

_**Chicos la canción se llama (como aire a respirar de AU-D) espero que les allá gustado y sigue en pie el trato, por si quieren una escena de hiccstrid o más drama en la historia lo que sea pónganlo en los comentarios.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	7. te amo

**I ****want** **you ****bad**

En la mañana ya habían llegado a berk, y Astrid estaba en su cuarto tratando de no pensar en todo lo que paso en la isla, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una flecha cayo al lado de su ventana, Astrid cogió la cual tenía una nota amarada que decía** "te espero en el claro del bosque no faltes". **Astrid fue al claro y es encontró a hipo sentado con una guitarra, Astrid se acercó a él, hipo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Astrid se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

**Hipo:** A-Astrid yo** (dijo tartamudeando)**

**Astrid: **Hipo déjalo así, yo me voy a casar en poco tiempo y quisiera poder hacer algo pero… no se puede** (Hipo estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando y con las manos hechas puños) **en realidad** (cogiendo la mano de hipo) **lo siento** (fue lo último que dijo lo beso en la mejilla, y se dio media vuelta para irse cuando iba a salir de la cueva escucho la guitarra de Hipo, ella voltio y el comenzó a cantar)**

**Hipo****: **No soy ave para volar,  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor.  
Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,  
Y la luna no bajare.  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que sí sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.

**Se acercó a Astrid. **

**En tus ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.**

**Después Astrid comenzó a cantar con él **

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

**Hipo:**No soy el sol que se pone en el mar,  
No sé nada que este por pasar.  
No soy un príncipe azul...  
Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que sí sé,  
Ven aquí y te mostraré.  
En tus ojos puedo ver...  
Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)  
Prueba imaginar.

**hipo y astrid:**Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...

No es el destino,  
Ni la suerte que vino por mí.  
Lo imaginamos...  
Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí...

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, si tener alas...  
Ser la letra en mi canción...  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

Después de la canción Astrid estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando, Hipo dejo la guitarra, la abrazo y tomo sus mejillas y la beso, beso fue lento pero lleno de sentimientos a Astrid le sorprendió pero igual correspondió al beso.

**Hipo: **no me interesa lo que digan los demás te amo y eso es lo que me importa** (le susurro para después volverla a besar apasionadamente)**

**Astrid: **yo también te amo

Volvieron a besarse con más intensidad perdiéndose en sus besos y carisias y la oscuridad de la noche

_**hooola chicos como saben yo no tengo horario para mis fics yo no los quiero decepcionar asi que yo les voy a decir cuando voy a subir los fics el proximo viernes espero que les alla gustado gracias por todo el apoyo saludos a los chicos y chicas de todo el mundo que ven mi fic gracias y los veo el proximo viernes y chaooooooooo**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	8. una batalla a muerte

**I want you bad**

Hipo estaba despertando era muy de mañana apenas estaba saliendo el sol, hipo se dio la vuelta para ver a Astrid que aun dormía, vio que ella estaba desnuda pero cubriéndose con la manta que él le había dado anoche. _**(¿?: Que creyeron que no hicieron nada en toda la noche) (Yo: sabes muy bien que esto no es lemon verdad) (¿?: Si) (Yo: mejor sigamos)**_

Hipo se acercó y la abrazo por detrás, Astrid lo sintió así que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

Hipo: lo siento no quería despertarte

Astrid: no me importa, me gusta lo que estoy viendo (dijo para después besarlo con toda la pasión del momento)

Después se vistieron hipo tenía que realizar unos proyectos para la academia así que Astrid fue a su casa, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Hakon muy molesto.

Hakon: en donde paseaste la noche… Astrid (tratando de no sonar enojado) _**(¿?: no se le notaba nadita -_-)**_

Astrid: en el bosque (dijo sonando de lo más tranquila)

Hakon: que te paso en el cuello (viendo la marca en el cuello de Astrid)

Astrid: eh… (Cubriéndose la parte donde tenía la marca)

POV hipo

Estaba en la academia con mis padres y los chicos estaban alimentando a sus dragones. En eso llega Astrid iba a hablarle hasta que vi a Hakon detrás de ella, él se acercó a mí y empezó a golpearme. De pronto Harek entro y cogió por detrás a Hakon para que dejara de golpearme.

Harek: Papá, ¡YA BASTA DEJALO!

Hakon: ¡DEJAME!, ¡TU FUTURA ESPOSA TE ESTA ESTA SIENDO INFIEL Y TU NO HACES NADA! (zafándose del agarre de Harek gritándole)

Hakon: solo hay una forma de arreglar esto….

Harek: ¡QUE! no papá estas loco

Hakon: es de la única forma Harek si quieres ganarte el respeto de tu esposa (Harek agacho la cabeza, mientras Hakon se acerca a hipo) una pelea a muerte tú y Harek, si nosotros ganamos tu tendrás que dejar a Astrid ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Hipo: y si yo gano (limpiándose la sangre de la boca)

Hakon: si tu ganas te quedas con ella

Hipo miro a sus padres y sus amigos los cuales le daban una mirada de preocupación, después miro a Astrid, y ella también le dio la misma mirada. Hipo miro a Astrid los ojos, sus ojos estaban llorosos su mejilla izquierda estaba roja, cortesía de Hakon eso hiso que hipo se enojara más la final le dio la respuesta.

Hipo: acepto

_**Holaaaaaa mi gente que pensaban que los deje otra vez (¿?: más o menos) ¡CALLATE!**_

_**Bueno primero que todo se que están un poco cortos los últimos capítulos la verdad es que ya estamos llegando al final (¿?: NOOOOOOOO)**_

_**Pero estoy haciendo más o menos una segunda temporada y por cierto gracias por los comentarios. sé que es un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca ehhh =D …. (¿?: silencio incomodo)**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	9. guerrero oscuro

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi gente linda espero que les allá gustado el capítulo anterior estoy haciendo este fic por un hermano que se va la guerra y no sabemos si volverá con vida (¿?: es anya le dijo que tenía exámenes y por eso está haciendo el fic)cállate le quitas el drama al asunto -_- . ah y algo que se me había escapado el capítulo anterior y es de **_

_**Tinista: si de hecho si lo puse porque tú lo pediste siempre estoy aquí para complacer a mis lectores un beso y abrazo desde la distancia y perdón por el atraso ;) saludos desde ecuador.**_

_**Y ahora si señoras y señores sin nada más que decir (¿?: porque la triste realidad es que no se te ocurre nada) vamos con el capítulo.**_

**I want you bad**

Había pasado cinco horas desde que hakon reto a hipo a un duelo para ganar a Astrid, era de noche hipo estaba en su casa alimentando a chimuelo. iba a ir a su cuarto cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

**Hipo: **¡ash! Es enserio** (algo irritado)**

**(¿?: Te lo digo a nadie le gusta que le pase eso)**

**Fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a….**

**Hipo: **A-Astrid… que haces aquí

_**(¿?: Bueno hay si cambian las cosas =D) (Yo: no va a haber lemon) (¿?: Ah entonces ya no juego) (Yo: nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes) (¿?: Ok me voy solo, solin, solito) (Yo: se pasó de soledad) (¿?: ¡EXACTAMENTE!) (Yo: sigamos)**_

**Astrid: **solo quería venir a verte

Los dos fueron al cuarto de hipo para seguir conversando.

**Hipo: **y que paso con hakon y harek

**Astrid:** a harek no parece muy interesado en casarse en cambio a hakon es muy diferente a el

**Hipo: **difícil creer que es su padre

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Astrid hablo

**Astrid:** hipo yo…. Solo quería** (estaba tartamudeando hasta que hipo la interrumpió)**

**Hipo: **Astrid no tienes que preocuparte por mi voy a estar bien

**Astrid: **no quiero perderte** (abrazo a hipo)** después de lo que te hizo hakon, no quiero que te lastimen más por mi culpa

Hipo se sintió algo asombrado nunca vio a Astrid tan vulnerable pero después reacciono con las últimas palabras del mensaje

**Hipo: **no vuelvas a decir que esto que está pasando es tu culpa por tanto yo como todo el pueblo sabe que no es verdad** (dijo abrazándola)**

Astrid se aferraba más a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, hipo noto eso así que decidió que era el momento para decirle todo lo que sentía.

**Hipo: **Astrid… mírame** (le cogió la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos esos ojos que tanto amaba ella) **si yo estoy aquí es porque te amo y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti** (Astrid asintió con una sonrisa la cual hipo se la devolvió) **te amo** ( fue lo último que dijo para después acercarse a sus labios y besarla apasionadamente, Astrid no dudo en devolverle el gesto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de hipo y el la tomo de la cintura estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro) **

**…**

**(Yo: por si esto es cambio de escena)**

A unos kilómetros más lejos de berk en una isla desierta estaba hakon caminando acerca de los árboles de esa isla él debía admitirlo tenía un poco de miedo siguió caminando hasta que encontró un castillo, él había llegado a su destino fue en dirección al castillo y abrió las puertas del tenebroso lugar y entro de pronto se cerraron las puertas detrás de él, se encendieron unas velas y alguien hablo.

**¿?: **Hakon que gusto volver a verte** (apareció un hombre con un traje negro con una máscara que le cubría la nariz y la boca estilo soldado del invierno =P) **

**Hakon: **no estoy aquí para juegos

**¿?: **Muy bien desde hace años que no me visitas y estas hecho el grosero otra vez, muy bien vamos al punto ahora quien te quito tu juguete para… hacer que no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

**Hakon: **hipo Haddock

**¿?:** ¿El futuro jefe y domador de dragones? Ahora ¿qué te hiso?

**Hakon: **se está interponiendo en la boda de mi hijo

**¿?: **Y la chica es linda

Hakon lo mira con una cara de muy pocos amigos

**¿?: **Solo quiero saber

**Hakon: **Astrid Hofferson

**¿?: **Uh si es linda, bueno cuando quieres que lo mate

**Hakon:** mañana mi hijo y el tendrán una batalla a muerte y quiero que en realidad esa ¡A MUERTE!

**¿?: **Cuenta con eso hakon

**Hakon: **eso espero… Zaico** (miro en donde se encontraba el hombre y no estaba voltio para encontrarse con él)**

**Zaico: **guerrero oscuro para ti

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa, otra vez espero que les allá gustado creo que ya lo hice más grande ya a unos cuantos capítulos ya terminamos gracias por todo el apoyo y nos vemos el siguiente viernes… creo nahhh mentira.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	10. el final

_**Hoooola, mi gente que hay sí, si este es el capítulo final (¿?: si y tu dijistes…) se lo que dije (¿?: O_O) pero no calcule bien los capítulos bueno les voy a decir que no se preocupen el horario va a seguir siendo el mismo me toque o no exámenes todos los viernes (¿?: si claro todos -_-) , la segunda temporada de I want you bad no se va a llamar del mismo nombre se va a llamar **__**My heart **__**chose you, solo espero que sea de su agrado asi que disfruten el ultimo capitulo. **_

**I want you bad – Final**

Era de mañana y harek estaba caminado por la playa, estaba distraído y salió de sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien.

**Harek: **Ah lo ciento… camicazi** (sonrojado)**

**Camicazi: **No, descuida** (sonrojada) **

**Harek: **Y… que haces aquí

**Camicazi: **caminar… y tu

**Harek: **… pensar** (dijo algo decaído)**

**Camicazi: **porque lo haces

**Harek: **mi papá

**Camicazi: **que el no este orgulloso de ti, no significa que toda tu familia no lo este

**Harek: **…** (Harek no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando el piso) **

**Camicazi: **Harek mírame** (le cogió de la barbilla para que la viera) **eres más de lo que tu padre te ha dicho

**Harek: **siempre me haces sentir mejor** (sonriendo ara después abrazarla Camicazi le sorprendió al principio por después acepto el abrazo)**

**Camicazi: **como cuando éramos niños

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca asi que se separaron muy sonrojados.

**Harek: **gracias Camicazi** (sonrojado)**

**Camicazi: **Ah… no es nada** (sonrojada)**

_**(¿?: ¡Hey!, hay onda ahí XD) (Yo: tienes que dejar de ver hola soy German) (¿?: a ti también te gusta) (Yo: -_-)**_

**Harek: **bueno me tengo que ir, ya mismo empieza la batalla

En eso Camicazi lo sorprende dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Camicazi: **por favor no le hagas daño

**Harek: **tratare** (susurro)**

Para después irse, la academia estaba llena de personas_** (¿?: se nota que les gusta el salseo XD)**_

Hipo estaba nervioso sus padres notaron eso asi que decidieron hablarle.

**Estoico: **recuerda hijo… sin presiones

**Valka: **sabemos que puedes ganar

Hipo sonrió y los abrazó, harek noto esto y miro a su padre que estaba entretenido viendo las armas. Harek estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Camicazi, que no se dio cuenta que ya tenía que salir a pelear.

**Hakon: **¡harek sal a pelear! **(Gritó)**

Harek reacciono y salió

**Hakon: **idiota** (susurro pero harek lo alcanzo a escuchar)**

Harek ataco a hipo, hipo logro esquivarlo para golpearlo en el estómago asiendo que harek perdiera el aliento, hipo saco la espada para terminar con eso pero no es movió, harek tomo esa oportunidad para quitarle la espada y darle un golpe con ella asiéndolo caer al suelo el pueblo estaba asombrado no podían creer lo que estaban viendo._** (¿?: ****Salseo, salseo, salseo) (Yo: ¡cállate!) (¿?: Ok =( )**_

**Hakon: **¡harek acaba con el!** (Gritó)**

En eso una flecha cae en el hombro de harek, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente. Hakon se dio cuenta de eso y vio en qué dirección había llegado la flecha y vio al guerrero oscuro en una de las gigantes rocas que están cerca de la academia.

**Guerrero oscuro: **ups… creo que me equivoque de persona** (estaba detrás de hakon)**

**Hakon: **eres un… ¡maldito!** (gritó para girarse y golpear pero al voltear no estaba) **

**Hakon: **tendré que acabar con esto yo solo** (saco su espada y entro al estadio) **

Fue hacia hipo y lo ataco le hiso una cortada en el pecho le a dar el ataque final a hipo cuando, una espada le traspaso el pecho giro la cabeza para en contarse con Magnus (padre de Astrid).

**Magnus: **eso fue por mi familia** (saco la espada del pecho de hakon)**

**Magnus: **y eso, es por todo lo demás

Magnus vio a hipo en el piso y lo ayudo a levantarse.

**Magnus: **estas bien chico

**Hipo: **eh… eh estado en peores condiciones** (dijo jadeando con un toque de gracia a lo que Magnus respondió con una sonrisa)**

**1 hora después: **

Todo ya se había acabado harek e hipo estaban en la casa de gothi descansando sus heridas Camicazi y Astrid estaban muy preocupadas, hasta que gothi las dejo pasar.

**Harek y Camicazi:**

**Harek: **hola

**Camicazi: **hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

**Harek: **ciento… que no puedo mover el brazo** (dijo en son de broma)**

**Camicazi: **jaja… que gracioso harek… tu padre

**Harek: **murió lo se… gothi me lo dijo** (algo serio)**

**Camicazi: **harek de verdad lo siento** (se sentó en la cama junto a harek) **

**Harek: **no importa… sé que tengo a una persona que no pensaba lo mismo que el** (fue lo último que dijo y le planto un beso en los labios)**

**Harek: **Cami… yo…** (Camicazi le devolvió el beso con más pasión)**

**Harek: **te amo

**Camicazi: **yo también te amo** (lo abrazo)**

**Hipo y Astrid: **

Hipo estaba dormido había perdido mucha sangre, Astrid entro y vio a hipo con una recién cosida en el pecho.

**Astrid: **Podemos pintar, colores al alma,  
Podemos gritar iee eê  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas...

**Hipo: **Ser la letra en mi canción,  
Y tallarme en tu voz.

Astrid fue a donde hipo y le dio un beso apasionado el cual hipo correspondió rápidamente pasaron unos segundos hasta que les falto el aire y se separaron.

**Hipo: **Astrid hemos pasado por tanto los dos juntos y después de esto me he dado cuenta de todo lo que siento… Astrid quieres ser mi novia** (Astrid lo beso con todo el amor que sentía asi el para después contestarle)**

**Astrid: **si, si, y mil veces si** (abrazando a hipo con todas sus fuerzas) _(¿?: enserio con todas sus fuerzas)_**

**Hipo: **Astrid no puedo respirar** (dijo casi sin aire)**

**Astrid: **lo siento… te amo

**Hipo: **yo también te amo** (dijo para después darle un beso apasionado, e hipo prometiéndose asimismo que jamás la dejaría sola otra vez)**

**…**

**En la isla del guerrero oscuro**

**Zaico: **muy bien ya te enterastes de que soy capaz será mejor que corras porque… te matare hipo haddock.

_**Fin **_

_**Dragby-10**_


	11. aviso

**AVISO**

_**Hoooola, mi gente primero que todo no hay nada malo solo quiero contarles que ya tengo twitter síganme como **____**dragby_10**__** y próximos me buscaran en tumblr como dragby-10 es pero que me busquen gracias por todos los comentarios agradecimientos a:**_

_**Astrid hofenson5757 **_

_**Nataly **_

_**Anya**_

_**citlaly123 **_

_**Me gusta **_

_**tinista **_

_**Y a todas las personas que han comentado y que han visto mis fics es pero que me sigan enserio necesito amigos =( bueno nos vemos el viernes **_

_**COMENTEN**_


End file.
